


Blackout

by ThisIsLitaE



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Angst, Barisi - Freeform, Cute Ending, Family Issues, Homophobia, Love, M/M, Marriage Barisi Bingo, Not What It Looks Like, Pining, Wedding Reception
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:08:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24361111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThisIsLitaE/pseuds/ThisIsLitaE
Summary: Rafael tries to make it through the wedding reception with Gina Carisi as his date. Meanwhile, the Carisi he really loves is across the room with someone else.
Relationships: Rafael Barba/Dominick "Sonny" Carisi Jr.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 57
Collections: Marriage Barisi Bingo





	Blackout

Rafael Barba finished his plate of chicken and looked at his watch. It would be at least an hour before he could leave the wedding reception and catch the Staten Island Ferry back to Manhattan. He looked around the beautifully decorated hall and resisted the urge to sigh. Despite the efforts by the happy couple to create an enjoyable celebration, Rafael would never fully appreciate the experience.

He looked to his date, the beautiful Gina Carisi. Her auburn hair ensured that she stood out from her blonder siblings. Gina’s figure was also curvier than her slender sisters. If the tales were correct, she was considered the wild one of the family. Rafael had even been told that night how lucky he was to have “tamed her”.

None of that mattered to Rafael. As far as he was concerned, he’d come to Bella and Tommy’s wedding on the arm of the wrong Carisi. Gina didn’t have the amazing smile with the dimples. She couldn’t hold an all-night conversation about case law. Perfect as her dye job was, Rafael preferred the naturally silvery blonde locks of another.

Dominick was the Carisi with whom he wanted to share special occasions. Dominick was the Carisi he wanted to hold on the dance floor. Dominick was the Carisi that he truly loved.

Rafael turned his attention towards Dominick, who was further up the elongated table. The other man was taking a sip of his champagne while the cute, yet heavily made up, blonde Courtney touched him flirtatiously. It was hard not to notice the ring on her left hand as she did so.

Unable to watch anymore, Rafael picked up his own champagne flute. He swirled the contents around while half listening to people around him. Rafael had never been too into champagne and would have much preferred a scotch or even a vodka given the circumstances. Although, as much as he wanted to drink the emotion away, Rafael thought it best to keep a clear head.

“We should get up and dance while we wait for the cake.” Gina stated, practically pulling Rafael off the chair.

Rafael wordlessly agreed, following Gina out to the dance floor. However, he was instead taken to a more discreet corner of the reception hall. From an oversized purse, Gina pulled out a flask and took a sip, passing it to Rafael right after.

“Johnny Walker Black. You look like you’d prefer it to the champagne.”

Rafael’s eyebrows went up as he accepted the flask. He felt like a sneaky high schooler at prom but was nevertheless grateful for some harder stuff. Taking a swig and feeling the liquor go down smoothly, Rafael began to see some benefits of hanging out with Gina for the evening.

“Gina and Rafael, how are you both on this joyous occasion?”

As if from nowhere, Dominick Carisi Senior blocked their path back to the dance area. Gina’s father was a surprisingly intimidating sight. It amazed Rafael that a man who looked like he enjoyed both cannolis and bicep curls produced the slender and athletic Dominick.

“Can you give us a moment, Gina? There’s something I’ve been meaning to discuss with Rafael.” Carisi Senior appeared to be friendly as he said it, placing a hand on Rafael’s shoulder.

“Sure. I’ll save us a spot on the floor.” The usually bubbly Gina appeared nervous. She caught Rafael’s eyes while walking away.

Rafael channelled his confident lawyer persona, pretending not to be panicking as he felt the hand pressing his shoulder. “It was a nice ceremony. Bella and Tommy seem very happy together.”

“Gina also seems a lot happier the last couple of months. I suspect seeing you has had something to do with that.” Carisi Senior moved in closer to Rafael, speaking seriously. “She used to be so unsure of herself. She’s been with men who didn’t treat her right.”

“I can’t take all the credit. Gina is working hard and finding herself. She’s a fun lady.”

An increasingly uncomfortable Rafael looked out on the floor towards Gina. She was standing and talking with Dominick and Courtney. For a brief moment, Rafael’s breath caught as his eyes met those of Dominick Junior. He hoped that Carisi Senior hadn’t noticed the slight lapse in composure.

“No need for false modesty here. Sonny has spoken highly of your work. From what I hear, this wedding may not have happened without you helping Tommy out.” Carisi Senior’s hand slapped Rafael’s shoulder, intending to be friendly but it was still a little painful. “You’ve proven yourself to be a good man, Rafael. Should you ever want to make things official with Gina, you have my blessing.”

Rafael felt bile in the back of his throat. He wanted to argue or at the very least stop lying about his true feelings. Instead, all he managed was a simple reply. “Thank you, Mr Carisi.”

“Looks like it’s time for the cake cutting. From the best bakery in Staten Island, you know, so make sure to pick up a grande slice.”

On autopilot and swept up with the crowd, Rafael made his way over to the cake. He definitely wasn’t in the mood for any sweets, let alone a large piece of thickly iced cake. At some point, Gina had taken his arm and led him towards Dominick and Courtney. The four of them stood together in a group to watch the action unfold.

Rafael tried to ignore the fact that Dominick was standing right beside him. All he had to do was reach a couple of inches and the other man’s hand would be in his. Being so close and not being able to hold him was torture.

“Rafael, are you okay?” Dominick softly whispered, so close that his breath teased Rafael’s ear. A gentle hand touched Rafael’s back, causing a mass of warm tingles.

Gina piped in, her eyes filled with concern. “If you want we can sit down.”

Cheers went up around the crowd as Tommy and Bella proceeded to feed each other cake. Rafael went along and clapped with everyone else, forcing a smile on his face. He was relieved to be going back to sit down while the servers dished out the cake to everyone.

Theresa, the oldest Carisi sibling, had excitedly joined them on the way. “So, when will we be cutting cake at your wedding Sonny? Don’t think we haven’t noticed that ring on Courtney’s finger. Where have you been hiding this woman?”

Similar questions had been asked of Dominick by other family members. It took all the strength Rafael had not to throw up each time he heard it. He forced himself to keep moving to his seat. He tried to keep a stone face but could feel his cheeks flushing.

Dominick smiled and, as he had been doing all night, modestly brushed off the comments. “Come on, today is Bella’s day. I don’t want to take any spotlight.”

“Besides, we’re taking it slow while Dominick works his way into becoming the best lawyer he can be.” Courtney smiled and gave a glance to Rafael and Gina as she spoke.

“Well, at least let me have a quick peek at the ring to make sure Sonny didn’t cheap out on you.” Theresa picked up Courtney’s left hand, holding up the blue sapphire surrounded by diamonds. The jewels twinkled as light reflected off of them.

“Come on, Rafael, let’s take our seats. I hear the cake is to die for.” Gina practically yanked Rafael’s arm towards their side of the table.

“Yes, I believe I was told to get a grande slice by your dad.” Rafael replied bluntly, daring a quick glance back to Dominick as he walked alongside Gina. Ice blue eyes met his green ones and Rafael felt his heart pounding rapidly.

The cake was served and Rafael picked at it. He managed a single bite and did have to admit it was pretty delicious, if a little too decadent. Had he not been feeling pains in his stomach over Dominick, Rafael would have probably enjoyed it more.

Lost in his own thoughts, it took Rafael a moment to realise Gina was touching his arm. She leaned in close and whispered to him so others around couldn’t hear.

“In about a minute, follow my lead.”

Rafael continued picking at his cake, wondering what Gina had meant exactly. He dared a glance over towards Dominick and Courtney, finding the man he loved sitting by himself. His feet were itching to go over and steal the empty seat, if only just to talk to Dominick for a little bit.

Suddenly, the lights in the hall went out. Rafael felt his hand being grabbed and he was led towards the exit. Panicked cries were erupting all around and some guests were turning on their smart phone flashlights. Rafael allowed himself to be pulled along by Gina, figuring that this diversion was a way to escape the wedding reception.

Once outside the venue completely, Rafael found himself walking behind Dominick and Courtney. Gina’s hand was still grasping his as they powerwalked along together. Rafael concentrated on the man in front of him and tried not to trip over his own shoes.

Courtney led them all towards the awaiting limousine, intended for Bella and Tommy after the reception. She flashed some money at the driver. “Told you I’d come through. So can you take us to the ferry?”

The limo driver opened the door and all four of them entered without argument. Rafael ended up on the back seat with Dominick. Courtney and Gina sat together on the side seat. All four of them let out a breath at once as the limo began to move.

Dominick broke the silence with frustration. “What the hell was that, Courtney? You didn’t have to ruin Bella and Tommy’s reception. We could have just slipped out.”

“You know that’s not true. Maybe you have experience with this stuff but I just couldn’t lie anymore. I know it’s my fault for wearing my ring and attracting questions but talk about heteronormative hell!” Courtney shut her eyes and sighed dejectedly. “Anyway, the power will come back on in ten minutes I was told.”

Gina took Courtney’s hand in her own. “It’s okay, babe. I understand. Why should you have to hide your ring because of my asshole dad?”

“I have to agree with Courtney on this one.” Rafael felt tears welling up in his eyes. He turned to Dominick, tempted to let them fall. “I was not prepared for how brutal that was going to be. Even though it was fake, watching people talk about you marrying someone else…”

Dominick wrapped an arm around Rafael’s shoulder, squeezing him. “I’m sorry. I just-”

Rafael cut Dominick off with a desperate kiss. He could no longer hold back his true feelings or pretend to love another. He practically cried as Dominick returned the affections. He cupped Dominick’s cheeks, continuing to kiss every inch of the soft pink lips before him.

Their foreheads pressed together, Rafael whispered. “I love you.”

Dominick placed a tender hand on Rafael’s neck. “I love you, too. That’s why I wanted to share this day with you. I thought we could have one day where we could be happy together, the whole family. It was a stupid plan and I’m sorry.”

Gina shook her head and snapped. “No, our homophobic parents are what’s stupid, Sonny. Do you know how hard it was to watch them fawn over Courtney because she was with _you_? Bella gets to have this beautiful wedding and I can’t even openly admit that I have this amazing fiancée.”

“Who thought getting your dad’s blessing to marry into the Carisi family would make me want to throw up.” Rafael undid his bow tie, shoving it in his pocket and loosening his top button. “No offence, Gina.”

“I get it. I saw how it was affecting you. Thanks for playing along, though.” Gina replied, reaching over to give Rafael’s hand a friendly squeeze. “If it’s any consolation, you have my blessing because I know you love Sonny just as much as I love Courtney.”

“Oh way more than that.” Rafael corrected with a playful smirk, reaching up to touch the wedding band hanging on a chain around his neck.

Courtney was sipping from Gina’s flask when the limo stopped. “Looks like we’re at the ferry. We’ll give you two some alone time and see you on the other side.”

Rafael laughed as the two women jumped out of the limo and cheered their freedom. He took his husband’s hand and together they walked onto the ferry. Relieved to get a ferry right away, the two men managed to find themselves a seat outside that looked out onto the water. It was pleasant to be alone together and able to be themselves once again.

Dominick peppered kisses along Rafael’s hairline. “I’m sorry this didn’t work out. I just love you so much and I want my family to know my husband. But not like this.”

“I love you, too. I know your heart was in the right place for you and for Gina.” Rafael undid Dominick’s bowtie and top shirt button. He snuck a hand on Dominick’s neck to collect the chain holding a wedding band matching his own.

“I’ll be glad when I can get this back on my finger.” Dominick chuckled, playing with the ring around his neck before kissing his husband. “Are you sure you’re okay?”

“I was barely holding it together. Talking with your father, I just wanted to scream.” Rafael sighed, leaning against Dominick for support and snuggling in. “I hate knowing they’d accept me into the family if I was with Gina but probably have me killed if they knew I married their son in Vermont.”

“Maybe I secretly hoped everything would work out if they got to know you and Courtney properly. It’s like Gina says, it sucks that Bella and Theresa got to stand up and share it with everyone.” Dominick rested his head on top of Rafael’s humming as the hair tickled his cheek. “Don’t get me wrong, saying vows to you on that mountain was amazing.”

“But it would have been nice to have a non-eloping option, I know.” Rafael squeezed Dominick’s hand as the ferry began to take off.

“I have you, though. That’s the most important. You accept me for who I am.”

Dominick leaned in and claimed Rafael’s lips in his own. He moaned in pleasure when his husband’s tongue slid to meet his own. Rafael slid his fingers into Dominick’s hair, deepening the kiss and pressing himself closer. The two men continued to taste each other, savour one another, until they eased apart for air.

“You know if you keep kissing me like that, we’re going to end up breaking public fornication laws.” Rafael breathed over Dominick’s mouth, providing a soft delicious peck to illustrate his point.

Dominick laughed against his husband’s lips. “It’s a misdemeanour and we can fight it together.”

“Even if we get disbarred as a result, I’m sure Fordham Law will take us as faculty.” Rafael quipped, genuinely smiling for the first time that day.

Dominick smirked back and nudged Rafael playfully. “What will Harvard think if they knew you’re married to a non-Ivy League man?”

“That you’re smart and sweet and I am so lucky to have you.” Rafael slipped his hand into Dominick’s once again, intertwining their fingers. He couldn’t have been happier to be living his truth once more.

**Author's Note:**

> *YAY - BOTTOM ROW BARISI BINGO!!! (Wedding Photos, Eloping, Newlyweds, Rejected Proposal and Reception)
> 
> *Another attempt at a misdirect fic, these bingo prompts brought it out of me for some reason  
> *Thought I would explore a reason as to why Gina's multiple engagements didn't work out  
> *I don't remember if the Carisi sibs birth order has ever been explicitly stated on the show, so I made Theresa the oldest due to her college aged kid.  
> *Homophobia sucks and I need to write something more upbeat now...  
> *Hope you enjoyed this and my other bingo entries!


End file.
